Geschichte:Drei diebische Bengel
Nächtlicher Beutezug Es war ein grauer, nebliger Tag gewesen, Dienstag, und er war in einen nebligen Abend übergegangen. Die feuchte Kälte kroch fast überall hin, inzwischen war es zudem dunkel – jedenfalls überall dort, wo kein Licht aus Fenstern oder von den wenigen, nicht kaputten Straßenlaternen für etwas Helligkeit sorgte. Es fast Mitternacht, und die drei Jungen hätten um diese nachtschlafende Zeit wirklich nichts mehr auf der Straße zu suchen gehabt … sollte man jedenfalls meinen. - Tatsächlich waren sie auf der Suche: Nach einem leichten Opfer, das Beute versprach. - Sie machten das nicht zum ersten Mal. Betrunkenen die Taschen ausräumen, oder verspäteten Reisenden, die ihren Zug oder Bus verpasst hatten, und dann an einer Haltestelle übermüdet eingeschlafen waren. Steve war – für diese Art nächtlichen Geschäfts eher suboptimal – mit weißblondem, feinen Haar gesegnet, das an Silberfäden erinnernd ein fast herzförmiges Gesicht umrahmte. Er hatte es unter einer kratzigen, alten, fast schwarzen, wollenen Pudelmütze verborgen. Will, der stämmigste der drei, hatte dunkelbraune, krause Locken. Er war auch der rabiateste der Burschen, der sich nicht scheute, zuzuschlagen, falls ein Opfer, dem sie die Taschen leerten, unversehens aufwachte, und die Gefahr bestand, dass der Bestohlene sich wehrte oder die Gegend zusammen schrie. Der dritte der Jungen war rothaarig, hatte ein spitzes Gesicht wie ein Fuchs, und hätte – als der Kleinste – locker für 3, 4 Jahre jünger durchgehen können, als er mit seinen fast 12 Jahren war. Er hatte sich einen Schal von Westham United um den Kopf gebunden, mit dem er fast wie eine Hexe vom Kasperletheater aussah – aber besser, als wenn sein Haar im Schein einer Straßenlaterne wie gekochte Karotten leuchtete! „Mistwetter! - Außer uns ist doch eh keiner unterwegs!“ grunzte der stämmige Will. - „Lauf'n uns die Sohlen ab – für nix und wieder nix...!“ Sie hatten bislang nur ein Opfer gefunden – und das war ein Penner gewesen, der keine fünf Mark dabei hatte – auch keine Uhr. - Und an seiner angebrochenen Rotweinflasche hatte Will nur kurz gerochen, und sie dann angewidert stehen gelassen (auch, wenn er - wie wohl viel zu jung dafür - einem Schluck Wein – oder härterem – generell nicht abgeneigt war). „Stimmt. - Echt nix zu wollen, heute … wenn wir die Straße runter keinen erwisch'n geben wir's für heute auf!“ stimmte der blonde Steve ihm zu. Erstens hatte er selbst eigentlich auch die Nase voll von dem Nebel und der klammen Kälte, und zudem konnte Will unangenehm werden, wenn er sauer wurde … und das war bei der heutigen Kombination von kaltem, nebligen Wetter und anhaltender Erfolglosigkeit definitiv zu erwarten. „Guckt'e mal – da vorn – was is'n mit dem?“ krähte Timmy, der Rothaarige. „Leise! - Wenn de' so rumkrakehlst, muss der doch aufwach'n...!“ zischte Steve, und presste dem kleineren die Hand auf den Mund. Der verstummte tatsächlich – aber die rüde Aktion wäre nicht nötig gewesen: Der, den er mit seinem Ausruf gemeint hatte, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Trägt 'n Umhang – wie so'n Freak im Comic!“ stellte Will mit – reichlich lautem - Flüstern fest. „Und sein Bowler, der da am Boden liegt – spinn ick – oder is' der genauso giftgrün, wie sein Cape?!“ „Muss 'n Spinner sein... aber knülle is' er auf alle Fälle!“ Steve schnupperte am halb offenen Mund des Schläfers. „Riecht, als hätt der sich Gin und irgendso'n Damenlikör reingezogen...! - Mal sehen, was der in den Tasch'n hat!“ Er zog den Umhang auseinander. „Mensch! Die Schließe … sieht aus, wie echtes Gold!“ stellte Timmy – dessen Mund Steve längst wieder freigegeben hatte – fest. Mit flinken Fingern löste er das Schmuckstück, um gleich darauf ein schmerzvolles „Auuu...!“ von sich zu geben. „Die hat mich gebissen!“ quetschte er hervor. Tatsächlich bluteten die Fingerkuppen von Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Er schob sie in den Mund, und saugte daran, um die Blutung zu stillen. „Kann nich' sein! - Mantelschnallen beißen doch nicht! - Mausefallen – ja – aber das...!“ irritiert betrachtete Steve das prunkvolle Zierelement des limonengrünen Umhangs. Es stellte eindeutig einen Falken mit scharfem Schnabel dar. Er zog ein Rasiermesser aus seiner Hosentasche, und klappte es mit routiniertem Schlenker auf, um die vogelförmige, schwere Schnalle vom Umhang des Betrunkenen abzutrennen. „Sag mal: Spinn ich jetzt? - Dieser goldene Vogel hat gerade sein Auge geöffnet, und glotzt uns böse an!“ stellte Will fest. „Du spinnst nich' … das Auge war vorher zu – jetz' isses auf!“ meinte Timmy. „Aber das schärfste is: Das is' n' Saphir – und was für'n großer!“ Steve hatte einige Mühe die Schnalle vom Mantel seines Opfers abzutrennen, da die immer wieder die Flügelstellung veränderte, und ihn so nach Kräften behinderte. - Und dass er es vermeiden wollte, in Reichweite des scharfen Hakenschnabels des Vogels zu kommen, erleichterte es auch nicht. Schließlich war es geschafft … und der Vogel breitete die Flügel aus, so dass er eine Spannweite von über 10 Zentimetern erreichte – und machte Anstalten, davon zu fliegen! „So nicht!“ zischte Steve, riss sich die Pudelmütze vom Kopf, und stülpte sie über den flatternden Goldvogel. Der war gefangen, aber der junge Dieb hatte einige Mühe damit, ihn zu bändigen. „Ick werd' nich mehr!“ meinte der stämmige Will, der eine Tasche im Mantel des Schlafenden (oder Bewusstlosen) entdeckt und darin einen Geldbeutel gefunden hatte. Dieser enthielt große, runde Goldstücke, wie die Jungen sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Dazu kleinere Silber- und Kupfermünzen. „Bingo!“ der rothaarige Timmy grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Hauptgewinn!“ er tastete vorsichtig, ob ihr Opfer noch mehr mitnehmenswertes in den Taschen hatte. Das einzige, was er fand, war ein seidenes Taschentuch mit einem silbernen Monogramm und ein blankpolierter, hölzerner Stab von knapp drei Handspannen Länge. Er wusste auch nicht so genau, warum, aber er wickelte ihn sorgsam in das Taschentuch, ehe er ihn in einer Tasche seiner Windjacke verschwinden ließ. Steve hatte sich inzwischen nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als seine Mütze mit dem Goldvogel darin ein paar mal auf das Straßenpflaster zu schlagen, bis dieser sich nicht mehr rührte, ehe er Mütze und Vogel unter seiner Jacke stopfte. „Hoffentlich hast'e den jetz nich kaputt gemacht!“ meinte Timmy. - „Solang der Saphir heile bleibt!“ meinte Will. „Falls es wirklich einer war... aber Gold is schließlich Gold – auch, wenn ich so Münzen noch nie gesehn hab!“ „Genau!“ Steve blickte sich vorsichtig um. „Mach'n wir, das wir wegkommen! - Wenn dieser Nachtvogel aufwacht, will ich jedenfalls nicht in der Nähe sein! - Und dass nicht bloß, weil er dann garantiert 'n tierischen Kater haben wird...!“ - Das Diebestrio beeilte sich, etliche Straßen und Hausecken zwischen sich und das bestohlene Opfer zu bringen. Sie mussten sich nicht absprechen, dass sie auf dem Heimweg noch ein paar größere Umwege machten. Alle drei wohnten sie in der selben Straße, in hässlichen, rot und gelb geklinkerten Reihenhäusern. Vor 20 Jahren hatte man so gebaut! Timmy wohnte in der 9, Will in der 15, und Steve ein Stück weiter, in der 31. Erneut mussten sie sich nicht absprechen: Die Beute – den Goldvogel (mitsamt Steves Pudelmütze) und die Börse mit den schweren, fremden Gold- und Silbermünzen nahmen sie nicht mit in die elterlichen Häuser, sondern versteckten sie in einer Holzkiste mit schrägem Deckel und defektem Schloss die neben einer Telefonzelle an der Straße stand, unter einem Haufen Sand uns Splitt. Dass er ja den ominösen Holzstab aus der Tasche ihres betrunkenen Opfers und dessen Taschentuch eingesteckt hatte, daran dachte Timmy nicht mehr. Wieder zu Hause Sie trennten sich, und betraten die Reihenhäuser jeweils durch die Hintertür – oder im Falle Steves durch das angelehnte Fenster seines ebenerdigen Zimmers. Das Fenster angelehnt zu lassen, war keine gute Idee gewesen, erkannte er. Die klamme Kälte war auch in seine Bude gekrochen, und sein Bettzeug fühlte sich an, als hätte es im taufeuchten Gras gelegen. - Aber das war jetzt auch nicht zu ändern. Er schloss das Fenster, und kroch in sein kaltes, klammes Bett. Will pirschte – nachdem er die Hintertür des väterlichen Hauses hinter sich ins Schloss gedrückt hatte - ins Wohnzimmer, wo sein Vater – wie üblich – vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen war, der um diese Zeit nur noch das Testbild zeigte. Sein alter Herr, dessen Figur im Feinripp-Unterhemd und mit über den Bund der Jogginghose hängendem Bauch andeutete, wie Will – vermutlich – in 40 Jahren aussehen würde, hatte den Mund weit offen stehen, und schnarchte leise. Will nahm das halb geleerte Glas Cognac (mit Sicherheit nicht das erste, das sein Vater an dem Abend genehmigt hatte, und trank den Rest der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit. „Auf den Reichtum...!“ lautete sein gemurmelter Trinkspruch. Im Flur, auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer, musste er sich mit der Hand an der Wand abstützen. Der Cognac war doch etwas stärker, als blos ein Schluck Wein... Er schaffte es nur noch, die Turnschuhe von den Füssen zu schlenkern, ehe er vollständig angezogen in sein Bett fiel, wo er sofort einschlief, und zu schnarchen begann. Timmy betrat das Haus seiner Mutter gleichfalls leise durch die Hintertür, und schloss diese hinter sich. Stille. Seine Mutter und ihr Jüngster schliefen tief und fest – wie von Timmy erwartet (oder doch erhofft). Timmy fühlte sich nach dem Beutezug mit seinen Kumpels Steve und Will total aufgedreht, und überhaupt nicht müde. Er zwang sich, leise zu sein … fast hätte er begonnen, irgend einen Song vor sich hin zu summen. Ehe er in seinem eigenen Zimmer verschwand, riskierte er einen Blick ins Zimmer des jüngeren Bruders – nein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken, „Halbbruders“. Als er die Tür zum Zimmer des fast Fünfjährigen öffnete rümpfte er die Nase: David hatte offensichtlich wieder ins Bett gemacht … und von dem Gestank ausgehend, wohl nicht blos gepullert... Timmy überlegte, ob er ihre gemeinsame Mutter wecken sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen. - Dass er um diese Zeit – es war Ein Uhr vorbei – nicht blos wach, sondern auch komplett angezogen war, hätte ihn in Erklärungsnot gebracht. David würde – wenn man ihn nicht gründlich wachrüttelte - ohnehin mit seiner dicken Nachtwindel bis morgen Früh durchschlafen, und es reichte, wenn Mutter dann die üble „Bescherung“ entdeckte, und den Jüngeren sauber machte. Leise und Nase rümpfend schloss er dessen Zimmertür. „Baby!“ dachte er bei sich. Als er seine Windjacke möglichst geräuschlos an einen der Gardrobenhaken im Flur hängte, bemerkte er dass der ominöse Holzstab, den er dem Betrunkenen aus der Tasche gezogen hatte, noch in dessen Taschentuch gewickelt in der Innentasche seiner Windjacke steckte. Schaudernd dachte er daran, in was für Schwierigkeiten er sich gebracht hätte, wenn seine Mutter sein Diebesgut entdeckte, wenn sie auf die Idee kam, die Windjacke müsse mal gewaschen werden. Er nahm den Stab mit dem darumgeschlungenen Taschentuch heraus, und sah zu, dass er in sein Zimmer kam, das neben dem des Jüngsten (Halb-)Bruders lag, und schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich. Er hatte das kleinste Zimmer der Halbbrüder. Davids musste – nach den Worten der Mutter – größer sein, weil dort auch noch die Wickelkomode drin stehen musste (die weder ins Bad noch in den engen Flur gepasst hätte). - Ihm selbst war das – von den reinen Platz-Erwägungen abgesehen – auch selbst wesenlich lieber so. - War ja peinlich, wenn jeder Besucher sah, dass der dritte Sohn der Familie noch ein Windelkind war, obwohl er in wenigen Monaten Fünf wurde! Das Zimmer des älteren Halbbruders war ebenfalls deutlich größer als sein eigenes, auch, wenn der nie da war. - Aber er würde den Teufel tun, darüber zu streiten. Der Älteste musste jetzt 18 sein. … Vor zwei Jahren war er 16 gewesen, und seit damals saß er im Jugendknast! - Es war eine fixe Idee von seiner, Davids und Dirks Mutter, dass er, der Zweite, in die kriminellen Fußstapfen des Ältesten treten könnte, und die Frau hatte davor einen panischen Horror! - Nie durfte sie von seinen nächtlichen Diebestouren mit seinen Kumpels erfahren! - Er wollte nicht wissen, zu was für einer Kurzschlussreaktion es bei ihr kommen mochte... „Fußstapfen!“ er grinste, als er seine Sneaker von den Füßen streifte. Den gestohlenen, noch immer in das Taschentuch eingeschlagenen Stab hatte er auf den Nachttisch, direkt neben sein Kopfkissen gelegt. Dirk hatte – als 16jähriger – versucht, den Minimart am Busbahnhof zu überfallen. Mit einer ungeladenen Pistole ohne Abzug, und einem – durchaus tauglichen – Schnappmesser! - Wie bescheuert! Keine 5 Meter war er mit einer Einkaufstüte mit Banknoten, Münzrollen und ein paar Schachteln Zigaretten gekommen, da hatten ihn die Polizisten schon gehabt! Bewaffneter Raubüberfall! Sowas Beklopptes wäre ihm – Timmy – niemals eingefallen! - Schlafenden Betrunkenen die Taschen auszuräumen, war viel weniger riskant, und – zumindest manchmal – mindestens ebenso profitiabel! Beim Gedanken an die Börse mit den fremdartigen Gold- (und Silber-) münzen zog das Grinsen sein spitzes, fuchsiges Gesicht in die Breite, wie das eines Lebkuchenmannes oder Honigkuchenpferds. Und dann war da ja noch diese protzige Schmuckschnalle in Form eines Falken mit Saphir-Augen, die Steve dem Betrunkenen mit seinem Rasiermesser vom Mantel abgeschnitten hatte. - Dass sie zum Leben erwacht war, und versucht hatte, wegzufliegen, erschien ihm jetzt, mit etwas zeitlichem Abstand, praktisch ausgeschlossen. - Aber warum hatten er wie auch seine beiden Freunde identische Haluzinationen gehabt?! Am Wahrscheinlichsten erschien es ihm noch, dass dieser Spinner mit dem limonengrünen Umhang und dem gleichfalls limonengrünen Bowler die scharfe Kante des Vogelschnabels mit LSD oder Meskalin oder so einer Droge eingeschmiert hatte... Er hatte solches Teufelszeugs, vor dem die Zeitungen, die Polizisten und die Lehrer nicht müde wurden, die Kids zu warnen, natürlich noch nie probiert. – Er war ja nicht blöd! Aber es hieß, man könnte davon einen echten „Horror-Trip“ erleben... Der Typ mit dem Bowler und dem Umhang musste völlig irre sein, den Verschluss seines Mantels so zu präparieren! - Auf der anderen Seite: Er hatte mal einen alten Schwarz-Weiss-Film gesehen. „The Doom Box“ - „Die Büchse der Pandora“ - von Agatha Christie. Da hatte ein Mörder den Dorn einer Mausefalle mit Curare bestrichen, einem südamerikanischen Pfeilgift, und jeder, der versehentlich hinein fasste, risierte, einen ziemlich grässlichen Tod zu sterben... Vielleicht hatte der Film auch den Umhang-und-Bowler-Mann auf die Idee gebracht, und der wollte nur nicht so weit gehen, wie der Film-Killer. Dafür, überlegte Timmy sich, mussten er, Will und Steve ihm im Prinzip sogar dankbar sein. (Aber soweit, dass sie das Schmuckstück – und womöglich sogar noch den Geldbeutel mit seinem schweren, kostbaren Inhalt anonym an Polizei oder Fundbüro schickten, würde ihre Dankbarkeit des Trios allerdings mit Sicherheit nicht gehen, dachte er bei sich...) Er hatte – während er in Gedanken bei ihrem Beutezug und ihrem Opfer gewesen war - seinen Pyjama angezogen. Jetzt schlüpfte er in sein Bett, und widmete sich ersteinmal dem Taschentuch. Es war von einem angenehmen, dunklen Moosgrün. - Die selbe Farbe, wie die feinen Nadelstreifen, die das Muster auf dem limonengrünen Umhang des von ihnen bestohlenen gebildet hatten. - Aber wer, um alles in der Welt verzierte einen Umhang oder ein Cape mit Nadelstreifen? - Kein Superheld oder Superschurke aus den Comics oder dem Kino, da war Timmy sich sicher. Nadelstreifenanzüge, ja, die gab es. Soetwas trugen Bank-Menschen, manche Professoren an der Uni, und Lehrer an teuren Privatschulen … und hin und wieder der Besitzer einer dieser Kneipen oder „Clubs“ im Bahnhofsviertel, in die man ihn und seine Freunde nicht rein ließ, weil sie dafür viel zu jung waren! „Klasse!“ dachte er sarkastisch. „Wir haben ausgrechnet einen Gangsterboss beklaut!“ Er rief sich zur Ordnung. Mit den seltsamen Klamotten – Bowler, Nadelstreifen-Umhang, und das auch noch in Limonengrün – und den fremdartigen Münzen war das garantiert ein Ausländer gewesen. Keiner von hier... Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jeder Schläger der örtlichen Halb- und Unterwelt nach den Dieben suchte, und man diverse Penner und Eckensteher anwies, die Augen nach was auch immer offen zu halten, war tatsächlich eher gering. „Glück gehabt!“ dachte er bei sich. Das Taschentuch war aus einem guten Stoff, und das Monogramm war tatsächlich mit feinen Silberfäden gestickt, fast wie das weißblonde Haar seines Kumpels Steve: „C.F.“ Sehr akurat, schön geschwungene, schlanke Buchstaben. - Also, sein Mathelehrer, Christoph Farkas, war mit "C.F." garantiert nicht gemeint, überlegte er. Der besaß ganz gewiss keine derartigen, mit Monogramm bestickten Taschentücher. Er musste grinsen. Er war in Mathe hervorragend – aber sein Lehrer schien ihm einfach nicht zu glauben, dass er das schaffte, ohne zu Schummeln. Ungezählte Male hatte der Lehrer seinen Ranzen und die Taschen schon nach einem verbotenen, programmierbaren Taschenrechner durchsucht. Ohne jeden Erfolg. Einmal hatte er sogar den Turnbeutel auslehren müssen. Gefunden hatte Farkas nichts, jedenfalls nichts, was auch nur ansatzweise als Betrugshilfe oder Spicker für den Mathematik-Unterricht gelten konnte. Der Mann war – was Timmy anging – der Verzweiflung nahe: Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass der alle Rechenaufgaben komplett im Kopf löste, ohne schriftliche, auf Blätter gekritzelte Hilfsrechnungen … und dass er dann auch noch immer auf das richtige Ergebnis kam. „Nein!“ dachte er. „Farkas würde auch nie in einem limonengrünen Umhang mit Nadelstreifen und mit gleichfarbigem Bowler auf der Straße herumlaufen, noch nicht einmal an Fasching! - Und betrunken an einer Bushaltestelle einschlafen, würde er erst recht nicht!“ - Es war komisch: Während er sich in allen Details an Bowler, Umhang mit Nadelstreifen und an die vogelförmige Schließe des Capes, die Steve dem Bestohlenen vom Mantel abgeschnitten hatte erinnerte, oder daran, dass der Typ nach Gin (und zusätzlich noch nach irgendeinem komischen, süßen Likör) gerochen hatte, konnte er sich an dessen Gesicht beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Es musste wohl unglaublich nichtssagend und gewöhnlich gewesen sein. Ein Dutzendgesicht. - Nur, dass es nicht das von Farkas gewesen war, dessen war er sich vollkommen sicher. Nun schlug er das Taschentuch auseinander: Der Stab, den er irgendwie so gar nicht einzuordnen wusste. Er war gerade, blankpoliert und bestand aus einem rötlich-gelbbraunen Holz. Fast von der Farbe des Fruchtfleischs eines überreifen Pfirsichs. Deutlich konnte er Wirbel und Schleifen in der Maserung ausmachen, der Baum war sicher alles andere, als gerade gewachsen gewesen. Um so beeindruckender, dass die Oberfläche keine Spur auch nur der geringsten Unebenheit aufwies. Wer auch immer den – vollkommen schmucklosen – Stab hergestellt hatte, musste ein echter Künstler gewesen sein. „Drechsler!“ dachte er. Ein Holzschnitzer hätte den nie und nimmer so glatt hinbekommen. Aber wofür um alles in der Welt war dieser Stab gut? Er hatte ihn von oben bis unten Millimeter um Millimeter abgetastet, und glaubte, sicher sagen zu können, dass der Stab keinen verborgenen Mechanismus enthielt, mit dem man ihn etwa verlängern, oder eine schmale Klinge aus der Spitze ausfahren konnte. - Nein, dieser Stab war tatsächlich einfach nur ein Stab, wenn auch einer, für dessen Herstellung jemand unglaublich viel Aufwand, Zeit und Kunstfertigkeit investiert hatte. „Was“, überlegte er, „macht man mit einem solchen Stab?“ - Man konnte damit Schriftzeichen oder Ziffern in den Erdboden kratzen, aber das hatte der Vorbesitzer garantiert nie damit gemacht. - Andernfalls wäre der Stab nicht so vollkommen frei von Kratzern und Schmutz gewesen. Um jemand damit hinterrücks bewusstlos zu schlagen, taugte er eindeutig nicht. Dafür war er zu dünn, und nicht schwer genug. Jemand damit schmerzhaft den Hintern versohlen, das würde gehen – wenn der oder die betreffende einiger Maßen still hielt, und sich nicht wehrte – aber aus irgend einem Grund war er sich sicher, dass der Stab auch für diesen wenig freundlichen Zweck niemals benutzt worden war... Trotzdem umfasste er den Stab am unteren Ende, und ließ ihn probehalber durch die Luft sausen, als wollte er damit jemanden schlagen. - Und da geschah es: der Stab fühlte sich in seiner Hand angenehm warm an, und aus seiner Spitze sprühten ein paar grüne Funken! „Das Kann Nicht Sein!“ zischte er durch die Zähne. Der Stab war massiv. Nur Holz, soweit er das sagen konnte, kein Schalter, keine Elektronik. Vermutlich war er nach der Aufregung ihres nächtlichen Raubzugs einfach total übermüdet, und die Phantasie ging mit ihm durch. Er sollte jetzt schlafen. Morgen hatten sie Schule, auch, wenn die ersten beiden Stunden frei waren. „Also, schluss jetzt...!“ ermahnte er sich selbst. Er würde den Stab in seinem Schulmäppchen verstauen, ganz unten, unte den Holzbuntstiften, da würde seine Mutter bestimmt nie nach etwas verbotenem suchen. Wegen der Länge des Stabs – drei Handspannen, nicht von ihm, sondern wie bei den Händen des größeren, kräftigeren Will – erwies sich dies jedoch als gar nicht so einfach. „Wohin mit dem Taschentuch?“ überlegte er, als er endlich den Reisverschluss des Mäppchens geschlossen hatte. Er entschied sich, es in eine der Taschen seiner Jeans zu stopfen. Solange er die nicht in die Wäsche gab, würde seine Mutter einem zerknüllten Taschentuch in seiner Hosentasche keine Beachtung schenken. Notgedrungen verließ er noch einmal sein Bett, und als er sich wieder hingelegt hatte, schlief er dann auch tatsächlich sofort ein. Er träumte die ganze Nacht merkwürdiges Zeug, von einem Stab, mit dem er nicht blos Funken sprühen konnte, sonder auch alles mögliche andere, fantastische Zeug anstellen … und als er am folgenden Morgen erwachte, konnte er sich an nichts davon erinnern! Am Folgenden Morgen Dass er lange nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit aus dem Haus geschlichen, und mit seinen beiden Kumpels auf heimliche Diebestour gegangne war, wusste er noch. Auch, dass er – nach seiner Rückkehr – einen Blick ins Zimmer des jüngeren Halbbruders geworfen, und was er dort festgestellt hatte, entsprach offenbar den Tatsachen, so, wie seine Mutter klang, als sie David weckte, die Schweinerei bemerkte, und den fast Fünfjähigen in der Folge sauber machen musste. - Aber ihr Opfer, dem sie die Taschen geleert hatten, der Mann mit dem limonengrünen Bowler und dem gleichfalls grünen Nadelstreifen-Umhang mit der Schnalle, die Sam abgetrennt hatte, die fremdartigen Gold- und Silbermünzen, das Taschentuch und der Stab – all das kam ihm am hellen Mittwoch Morgen ziemlich unwirklich vor. Er fasste in die Tasche. - Nein, zumindest das Stofftaschentuch war tatsächlich da. Wenn ihre Beute draußen, in der Kiste mit Sand und Split, neben der Telefonzelle ebenfalls vorhanden war, musste es wohl stimmen... Aber was das bedeuten mochte, darüber wollte er jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken. Statt dessen ging er ins Bad, putzte die Zähne, zog sich an, und betrat die Küche, wo er Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holte, und Cornflakes, Haferflocken und Kakaopulver auf den Tisch stellte. Zwei tiefe Teller, einer für ihn, einer für David (der bestand immer darauf, den mit dem verkratzten Abbild Graf Zahls aus der Sesamstraße zu bekommen), dazu je ein Löffel. Kaffee hatte ihre Mutter aufgesetzt, ehe sie David wecken gegangen war. Toast hatte sie offenbar noch keinen gemacht. Er schob zwei Scheiben Toast in den Toaster, und stellte das Glas mit der Erdbeermarmelade und das mit dem Pflaumenmus auf den Tisch. Da seine Mutter noch nicht wieder zurück in der Küche war, goss er sich heimlich einen Schluck Kaffee in seine Milch, ehe er zwei Löffel Kakao hineinrührte. Seine Mischung aus Müsli und Flakes reicherte er mit einer großzügigen Portion Pflaumenmus an, ehe er die Milch darübergoss und sie umrührte. Mutter und Bruder betraten die Küche. David hatte wohl geweint, und machte ein ziemlich unglückliches Gesicht. - Es passte ihm wohl nicht, dass Mutter ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, wie unzufrieden sie damit war, dass er noch so ein Baby war. Vielleicht war es ihm auch unangenehm, dass er heute – ganz offensichtlich – gewindelt in den Kindergarten gehen musste... Nach der morgendlichen „Überraschung“ allerdings auch wirklich mehr als verständlich, dass Mutter darauf bestand. „Ihr habt heute später Schule?“ „Ja!“ entgegnete Timmy, auch, wenn er fand, dass das ja wohl logisch wäre. Einfach so, unentschuldigt zwei Stunden zu schwänzen wäre ihm nicht eingefallen. - Sein älterer Bruder war da schon eher so ein Kandidat gewesen... Jetzt, wo er seit zwei Jahren im Jugendknast hockte, würde es ihm allerdings deutlich schwerer fallen, sich um Untrrichts- oder Arbeitsstunden zu drücken. Timmy überlegte, was sie heute hatten. Sie würden eine Mathearbeit zurückbekommen, und auch, wenn Herr Farkas ihm vermutlich wieder nicht glauben würde, dass er nicht geschummelt hatte, würde er nicht umhin kommen, ihm eine Eins zu geben. Danach Weltkunde (ihr Lehrer in dem Fach war ein begeisterter Steinsammler und Hobbygeologe – daher würde der Unterricht sich wahrscheinlich auch diesmal wieder um Auffaltungen in der Erdrkuste, die Entstehung der unterschliedlichen Gesteinsschichten und darum drehen, wie aus dem Sediment eines Ur-Meeres die heutigen Kalksteinfelsen geworden waren). - Ihn störte es nicht. Da der Lehrer sich für das Thema so begeisterte, schaffte er es auch, so davon zu erzählen, dass es sich interessant anhörte, und ohne das man vor Langeweile einschlief... auch, wenn sie sich jetzt schon beinahe vier Wochen mit der Thematik befassen mussten. Dann Sport. Nicht unbedingt Timmys Lieblingsfach. – Zum einen konnte er Bälle nicht ausstehen – die ließen sich nie vernünftig fangen, sondern trafen ihn statt dessen meist so, dass es weh tat. Rennen und über irgendwelche lederbespannten Holzkästen oder einen sogenannten Bock hinwegzuspringen machte ihm auch keinen großen Spaß. - Und am Kletterseil hochklettern konnte er zwar durchaus, und das sogar halbwegs schnell – aber er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn einer seiner Mitschühler – wenn er oben war – anfing, am Seil zu rütteln und es in Schwingungen zu versetzen, als ob er ein Wäschestück wäre, das man trockenschleudern musste... Die letzten zwei Stunden waren „Hauswirtschaft“. Will zog ihn hin und wieder damit auf, dass er das gewählt hatte – aber Musik wäre schlimmer gewesen: Er konnte keinen Ton auch nur ansatzweise richtig singen (summen ging gerade so), schaffte es einfach nicht, Noten zu lernen (es war ihm unmöglich die „Knöpfe“ mit den „Stielen“ und „Fähnchen“ in den Notenzeilen in irgend einen Zusammenhang mit dem, was er hörte zu bringen), und daran, dass er lernen könnte, ein Instrument zu spielen, war erst recht nicht zu denken... - Und so schlecht war Hauswirtschaftslehre auch nicht: Er konnte mittlerweile eine Waschmaschine sachgerecht bedienen, so dass nichts von der Wäsche einschrumpelte oder verfärbte, wie man ein Hemd bügelte, hatte er auch gelernt, und – was vielleicht am besten war: Sie lernten dort auch zu kochen, wenn auch bislang nur ganz einfache Sachen wie Omlette. Seine Mutter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und forderte ihn auf, wenn er ging, ordentlich abzuschließen. „Nicht, dass hier, in unserer Straße außer meinem missratenen Ältesten noch jemand wohnen würde, bei dem man darauf achten müsste...!“ seufzte sie. „Wenn Du wüsstest, Mutter...“, dachte Timmy, hütete sich jedoch, es auszusprechen. - Vermutlich war es der bevorstehende Besuchstag im Jugendknast am Wochenende, der sie auf derart trübe Gedanken brachte. Er selber hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, den älteren Halbbruder alle paar Monate mal zu sehen, auch, wenn es immer ein ziemlicher Angang war, mit den Schleusen, und dann im Besuchszimmer, und sie – zusammen mit Hin- und Rückfahrt – jedesmal zwei Drittel des Sonntags verloren. Immerhin aßen sie anschließend bei Mc Donalds oder Burger King, was ihre Mutter sonst gar nicht gern machte. - Aber da machte es dann auch nichts aus, wenn sich der kleine David bei Tisch daneben benahm … schließlich waren da immer ein Haufen Kinder, die noch deutlich weniger Tischmanieren besaßen! - Als sie statt dessen nach einem Besuchstag im vergangenen November mal in einem ziemlich schicken, italienischen Restaurant gegessen hatten, war das Ergebnis für seine Mutter am Ende derart peinlich gewesen, dass sie seither keinen Versuch mehr unternommen hatte, mit dem Jüngsten wo anders hinzugehen, als in eines der amerikanischen Schnellrestaurants mit ihren bunten Plastikmöbeln. - Egal. Die Mutter verließ mit David das Haus, um ihn in den Kindergarten zu bringen, und eine halbe Stunde später machte auch er sich mit Ranzen und Turnbeutel auf den Weg. Die drei auf dem Schulweg Timmy schloss hinter sich ab, und wandte sich in Richtung Schule. Unterwegs traf er Will (der von dem Schluck Cognac am vorabend einen schweren Kopf hatte, und entsprechend unleidlich und maulfaul war) und Steve, dessen Blondhaar in der Morgensonne noch mehr leuchtete, als sein eigener, karottenroter Schopf. "Das war mal echt 'n Ding mit Goldrahmen, gestern abend!" flüsterte Sam den beiden Freunden zu. "Jo! - Diese komische Vogelbrosche mit dem Saphir-Auge und die ausländischen Goldmünzen sind garantiert 'n Vermögen wert!" brummte Will. "Auch, wenn wir von dem Reichtum nich' viel seh'n werden..." Damit, überlegte Timmy, hatte der stämmige Will vollkommen recht. Der Hehler - der großen Wert darauf legte, lediglich ein ehrbarer "Antiquar mit einem kleinen Pfand-Kredit-Geschäft" zu sein -zahlte nur einen minimalen Bruchteil von dem, was die Dinge wert waren, die sie Betrunkenen und Schläfern bei ihren nächtlichen Ausflügen abnahmen. Deshalb waren eigentlich Banknoten und Münzen besser, als Schmuck, weil sie die direkt unter sich aufteilen, und dann ausgeben konnten. - "Hol'n wir's gleich aus dem Versteck?" wollte Will mit einem gierigen Funklen in den Augen wissen. "Nee - doch nicht vor der Schule!" Steve schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn der Direx oder irgend 'n Lehrer Ranzenkontrolle macht, wär'n wir sonst echt am A...!" Damit hatte er eindeutig recht, wie auch Will zugeben musste. "Wa war das eigentlich, was Du gestern abend eingesteckt hast, Timmy?" wollte Will wissen. Er konnte manchmal echt misstrauisch sein, vorallem dann, wenn er einen leichten Kater, und entsprechende Kopfschmerzen hatte. "Nur n' Taschentuch mit gesticktem Monogramm - und so'n Holzstab, von dem ich keine Ahnung hab, wofür der gut is'!" verriet er dem Freund. "Also für das Taschentuch bekomm'n wir bei Jacob garantiert nüscht... wir sind hier ja nicht bei "Oliver Twist"!" meinte Steve. Da hatte er leider recht, überlegte Timmy. Gebrauchte Stofftaschentücher konnte man nicht verkaufen, noch nicht einmal auf dem Basar der Kirchengemeinde. "Vielleicht", überlegte er, konnte er das Ding ja seinem Mathelehrer Farkas schenken, auch, wenn der darin vermutlich nur ein Engeständnis gesehen hätte, dass er in Mathe doch schummelte... "Und der Stab?" wollte Steve wissen. "Holz - schöne Maserung - aber ich weiß nicht, was man damit anfangen kann." erklärte Timmy. "Hast Du ihn...?" "Ja, im Mäppchen, ganz unten im Ranzen. Ich zeig ihn Euch in der Pause..." "Okay..." Sie hatten das Schulgelände erreicht, und gingen durch das Tor. Erste Stunde Der Unterricht verlief so, wie Timmy es erwartet hatte: Mathearbeit zurück. „Eins bis Zwei“. Er hatte alles richtig gerechnet. Warum also die halbe Note? - Die Antwortsätze zweier Textaufgaben waren gramattikalisch nicht korrekt (das stimmte, er hatte sich nicht viel Mühe gegeben, und war in Gedanken bei etwas anderem gewesen). Außerdem empfand Herr Farkas die spinnenartige Handschrift des rothaarigen Buben mit ihren in alle Richtungen kippenden und hüpfenden Buchstaben als katastrophal. - Und da in der 5. Klasse keine separaten Noten mehr für „Schrift“ vergeben wurden, floss das in die Hauptnote mit ein... Timmy störte das nicht. Will hatte mal behauptet, wenn er irgendwann einen Erpresserbrief schreiben wolle, bräuchte er seine Handschrift nicht zu verstellen, da jeder, der sie sah, sie ohnehin für komplett verstellt halten würde. Er hoffte, dass diese flapsige Bemerkung des kräftigen Freunds seiner Mutter nie zu Ohren kommen würde. Wills Vater war – so, wie er das sah – vollkommen gleichgültig, was sein Sprössling anstellte, solange der sich nicht erwischen ließ, und man ihm nichts beweisen konnte. Solange seinem Vater wegen des Jungen nicht die Polizei oder das Jugendamt ins Haus kam, war alles in Ordnung... Was natürlich auch bedingte, dass Will es sich – ebenso, wie Timmy (oder Steve, was das anging) - nicht leisten konnte, einfach so die Schule zu schwänzen. - Etwas, wonach Will vermutlich weitaus eher der Sinn gestanden hätte, als seinen beiden Kameraden... Jedenfalls war die erste Stunde an diesem Morgen (nominell die dritte Stunde) dann auch schon rum, und sie hatten Pause. Timmy nahm sein Mäppchen mit hinaus, da er den Freunden ja versprochen hatte, ihnen den Stab zu zeigen. Er war gespannt, ob Steve (vielleicht, der hatte manchmal echt schlaue Ideen) oder Will (ziemlich unwahrscheinlich) eine Idee hatten, wofür das Ding gut war. Treffen in der Pause Will (der eine Gerade-noch-Drei in der Mathearbeit bekommen hatte, ohne dass ihn das sonderlich aufgeregt hätte) und Timmy schlenderten über den Pausenhof, und verschwanden - als sie sich sicher waren, dass niemand sie im Speziellen auf dem Kieker hatte - hinter der Schulcafeteria. Dort, wo die Müllcontainer standen, in denen nicht zuletzt die Reste aus der Schulküche landeten, hielt sich eigentlich niemand freiwillig auf - dafür roch es da entschieden zu widerlich. - Aber genau deshalb waren sie dort auch zuverlässig unbeobachtet. Das Küchenpersonal würde erst nach dem Mittagessen die nächste Ladung Müll in die Container stopfen, und Donnerstag nachmittag würde der Hausmeister die schweren Dinger vor, zur Straße rollen, da Freitag früh die Müllabfuhr kam ... Jetzt, an einem Mitwochvormittag, in der Pause, waren sie hier ungestört. Steve - der die Parallelklasse besuchte - war schon da. "So, was ist das nun für ein Stab, den Du Dir da gestern abend gegriffen hast?" wollte Steve wissen. Timmy holte ihn aus seinem Mäppchen. "Hübsch!" lautete Steves Kommentar. Der Blonde hatte ein Auge für schön gearbeitete Gegenstände, egal, ob die nach landläufiger Einschätzung etwas wert waren, oder nicht. "Also - 'n Totschläger ist das nicht. - Zu dünn und zu leicht!" meinte Will. Typisch, dass er als erstes auf diese Assoziation kam. Aber er hatte natürlich Recht. "Ich bin mir sehr sicher, niemand würde derart viel handwerkliche Kunstfertigkeit in einen blossen Totschläger investieren!" erklärte Steve aus tiefster Überzeugung. "Schaut ihn Euch nur einmal an - so absolut glatt, und dabei sieht man jede Nuance (er sagte tatsächlich "Nuance" und sprach das sogar korrekt aus) der Maserung des Holzes ... Kernholz würde ich sagen, von einem Obstbaum. Pflaume oder Mirabelle würde ich sagen - vielleicht auch Aprikose!" "Aber was IST es?" wollte Will wissen. "Ich hab öfter gesehen, wie die Kapellmeister bei irgendwelchen Show-Sendungen im Fernsehen mit so 'nem Stab rumfuchteln, um den Musikern vom Orchester zu zu sagen, wer gerade was und wie laut spielen soll, und wer nicht, ohne sie anschrein zu müssen. - Ob das sowas ist...?" "Mmmh ... ein Taktstock - das wäre möglich. Wenn ja, dann ganz bestimmt kein ganz billiger..." stimmte Steve dem etwas grobschlächtigen Will zu. Der hatte Timmy das gute Stück aus den Händen genommen, und schwenkte es jetzt durch die Luft, als ob er tatsächlich die Philharmoniker dirigieren wollte. "Vorsicht!" stieß Timmy hervor, der sich an den Funkenschauer von vergangener Nacht erinnerte, und sich nicht sicher war, ob das vielleicht mehr als ein Traum gewesen war. - Und tatsächlich: ein zischender Lichtblitz, ein leiser Knall, mehr ein "Pflopp" - und dann fiel eine fette Ente, die unglücklicher Weise gerade in dem Moment den Platz mit den Müllcontainern hinter der Schulcafeteria in gut 10 Metern Höhe überflogen hatte, geschockt vom Himmel - und hätte beinahe Steve am Kopf getroffen, der sich mit einem beherzten Sprung aus der Fallrichtung brachte. "Was - zum Henker - war denn das jetzt?!" meinte Steve, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. "Bei mir hat er gestern Nacht, als ich ihn in meinem Zimmer kurz durch die Luft geschwenkt hab, nur 'n paar Funken gemacht!" erklärte Timmy. "Aber ich war da auch ziemlich müde, und hab deshalb gedacht, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet hätte!" Will gab - zitternd ob dem Effekt, den er unbeabsichtigt ausgelöst hatte - den Stab an Timmy zurück. "Also... damit will ich nix Zu tun haben!" stieß er hervor. Steve allerdings betrachtete den Stab mit neu erwachtem Interesse. "Funken? - Kannst Du uns zeigen, wie Du das gemacht hast, Timmy?!" Sein Tonfall legte allerdings nahe, dass er ein "Nein" auf keinen Fall akzeptieren würde. Timmy konzentrierte sich. Wie gestern abend vollführte er eine schlagende Bewegung von oben nach unten, so, als ob er jemanden mit dem Stab eins überziehen wollte - und tatsächlich brach eine Fontäne Funken aus der Spitze des Stabes. Wesentlich größer, und beeindruckender, als in der vergangenen Nacht. - Beinahe hätte er vor Schreck den Stab fallen gelassen. Will hatte sich zu dem unglücklichen, geschockten Vogel hinunter gebeugt. Er zuckte, begann sich zu regen und war offenbar noch am Leben, auch, wenn er sich bei dem Absturz scheinbar einen Flügel angeknackst hatte. "Wer spielt hier mit Feuerwerkskörpern!" hörten die drei die Stimme des Hausmeisters, und Steve sagte geistesgegenwärtig zu Timmy: "Steck ihn ein! - Und dann nix wie weg hier!" Die Aufforderung kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, und allen dreien gelang es, sich durch die Büsche zu zwängen, und um das Gebäude von Cafeteria und Turnhalle herumzulaufen, und sich auf dem Pausenhof unter ihre Mitschüler zu mischen. Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit mehr, miteinander zu sprechen, ehe die Schulglocke zur nächsten Stunde läutete – eine Doppelstunde Weltkunde für Timmy und Will, eine Stunde Deutsch und danach Werken für Steve. Der Rest vom Schultag Keiner der Buben konnte sich in den folgenden Unterrichtsstunden wirklich konzentrieren, und aus unerfindlichen Gründen platzte im Sportunterricht auch noch ein schwerer Medizinball, ehe er Timmy voll im Gesicht treffen konnte, was dem Bub mit Sicherheit ein paar Veilchen und Nasenbluten beschert hätte. Timmy begriff das nicht. Hatte er den Ball platzen lassen? Und: wenn ja: Wie hatte er das gemacht? – Schließlich hatte er ja seinen (na ja – mittlerweile betrachtete er ihn als seinen) Stab dabei gar nicht in der Hand gehabt … Der Sportlehrer gab irgendwelchen Unsinn von Materialermüdung und Qualität von sich, die auch nicht mehr sei, was sie einmal gewesen wäre, und Will sah ihn den gesamten, restlichen Sportunterricht an, als ob er sich in den „Unglaublichen Hulk“ verwandelt hätte. - Verdenken konnte Timmy es dem Freund angesichts der Ereignisse dieses Vormittags nicht wirklich. Nach dem Sport trennten sie sich, weil Timmy in Hauswirtschaft musste, Will dagegen in Musik. Wills Blick, den er Timmy zum Abschied zuwarf, als sie sich in die unterschiedlichen Klassen mussten, sagte mehr, als 1.000 Worte: „Mach bloß nix Dummes!“ - Nun, das hatte Timmy definitiv nicht vor, und tatsächlich gelang es ihm sich in der folgenden Stunde komplett auf's Kochen zu konzentrieren, und die Kirschpfannkuchen, die sie buken, gelangen ihm hervorragend. Holen wir uns unsre Beute Als Timmy - vier selbstgebackene Kirschpfannkuchen in einer Tupperdose im Ranzen - aus dem Hauswirtschaftsunterricht kam, erwarteten ihn Steve und Will am Schultor. Beim Kochunterricht wurde man selten pünktlich fertig, da es da hinterher immer einen Haufen aufzuräumen gab. Will hatte Steve schon von dem Zwischenfall mit dem Medizinball berichtet. Dass der Hausmeister gerade mit dem Biologielehrer an der Seitentür der Aula stand, und sich darüber beklagte, dass "so ein paar verfluchte Drecksbengels eine Wildente mit einer Feuerwerksrakete abgeschossen" hätten, war für alle drei ein Alarmsignal. Sie machten, dass sie das Schulgelände verließen, und so rasch es ging, ein paar Straßen zwischen sich und den aufgebrachten Hausmeister brachten, ehe der und der Biologielehrer sie befragen konnten, ob sie etwas gesehen oder bemerkt hätten. "Feuerwerksrakete!" Steve grinste. "Wenn der wüsste..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, und deutete mit dem Finger auf den stämmigen Freund. "Das warst Du, Will, und zwar mit dem Stab, den Timmy gestern Nacht dem grünen Bowler-Freak aus der Tasche gezogen hat!" "Aber ... das wollt ich doch nich'! Ehrlich, Mensch... woher sollte ich das denn wissen?!" Will wirkte ziemlich bedröppelt, kleinlaut und - für ihn völlig uncharakteristisch - ausgesprochen ängstlich. "Nein! - Dass es Absicht war, behauptet doch auch keiner! - Würde ich Dir doch nie unterstellen..." beruhigte Steve den Kamerad. "Aber, weißt Du, was ich glaube? - Der Stab, den Timmy da erwischt hat - das ist'n Zauberstab, so, wie bei "World of Warcraft" oder "The Witcher" ... nur eben in echt, und nich' bloß in nem Computerspiel!" "Dann wäre der komische Kerl, dem wir die Taschen ausgeräumt haben, 'n Zauberer..." begriff Timmy. "Aber Zauberer gibts doch nicht - jedenfalls nicht in Echt!" wandte Will ein. "Beim "Herr der Ringe", bei "Merlin und Mim" und in Computerspielen ... aber doch nicht in Wirklichkeit...!" "Stäbe aus Holz, die Funken oder Blitze schießen, wenn man sie durch die Luft schwingt dürfte es eigentlich auch nicht geben..." widersprach Steve. "Aber Timmy hat ganz eindeutig einen solchen Stab, den er dem Bowler-Typ geklaut hat! Und denk mal an die Falken-Schließe von dem Umhang, die, die versucht hat wegzufliegen ... auch was, was es nicht geben dürfte, aber wir ha'm sie alle drei gesehen, und Dich, Timmy, hat sie sogar in die Finger gebissen...!" "Stimmt!" bestätigte Timmy. "Gestern abend dachte ich noch, das wäre vielleicht bloß ne Halluzination gewesen... aber jetzt..." "Wisst Ihr was?" meinte Steve. "Wir geh'n jetzt zu dem Kasten, holen uns die Goldmünzen und diese widerspenstige Mantelschließe, und dann verzieh'n wir uns in die alte, verlassene Ziegelei, und seh'n uns an, was wir da haben!" Mit diesem Vorschlag seines blonden Kumpels war Timmy sofort einverstanden, während Will etwas länger brauchte, um sich mit der Vorstellung abzufinden, dass hier gerade Dinge geschahen, die eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich sein sollten. Tatsächlich erreichten sie unangefochten den Kasten mit dem Split und Sand in der Straße, wo sie wohnten. Ein vorsichtiger Blick in die Runde. - Nein, Zeugen waren keine zu sehen, auch, wenn es heller Mittag war. Als Steve und Will den Kistendeckel anhoben, wurde ihnen dieser förmlich aus den Händen geschlagen, und beide setzten sich unsanft auf den Hosenboden, da die zum Leben erwachte, vogelförmige, goldene Mantelschließe mit den Saphieraugen wie ein Geschoss aus der Kiste in die Höhe geschossen war, und davonflog. Fassungslos starrten die drei Buben sich an, die eine ganze Weile brauchten, um sich wieder hochzurappeln. "Das war der Goldvogel...!" Will fiel es immer noch schwer, zu begreifen, was sie gerade miterlebt hatten. Fassungslos starrten die drei Buben sich an, die eine ganze Weile brauchten, um sich wieder hochzurappeln. "Das war der Goldvogel...!" Will fiel es immer noch schwer, zu begreifen, was sie gerade miterlebt hatten. „Ja! - Das WAR er! - Und jetzt ist er weg!“ Steve schüttelte mehrfach den Kopf, und beugte sich über die Kiste. „Und das da war meine Wollmütze...!“ Die Fetzen, die die scharfen Krallen des metallenen Falken von der Kopfgedeckung übrig gelassen hatten, sprachen für sich selbst. „Ob der Vogel auch den Geldbeutel mit weggeschleppt hat?“ überlegte Timmy. Diese praktische Überlegung sorgte dafür, dass Steve sich sehr schnell wieder fing. „Blos nicht...“ formulierte Will die gemeinsame Hoffnung der drei jungen Diebe. Rasch stellten sie jedoch fest, dass der Beutel mit den Gold- und Silbermünzen noch dort war, wo sie ihn in der letzten Nacht versteckt hatten. Will nahm ihn an sich, und Steve schloss anschließend den Kistendeckel, ehe womöglich noch jemanden auffiel, dass hier so einiges nicht in Ordnung war. "Los, machen wir, dass wir hier wegkommen!" - Das Risiko, dass Erwachsene auf sie und ihr Tun an der Splitkiste neben der Telefonzelle aufmerksam wurden, wollte nun wirklich keiner der drei eingehen. Ins Versteck Fünf Straßen weiter erreichten sie die alte, aufgegebene Ziegelei. Seit vielen Jahren stand der gewaltige Backsteinbau, der kaum noch ein heiles Fenster hatte, hier verlassen auf einem - mehr oder minder - überwucherten Grundstück. Die drei Jungen hatten im ehemaligen Büro des Fabrikdirektors im zweiten Obergeschoss schon mehr als einmal die Beute eines Abends geteilt. Dort gab es nicht nur einen alten Schreibtisch von geradezu monströsen Ausmaßen, sondern auch einen Schreibtischsessel und weitere Stühle mit zwar nicht sauberer, aber doch wenigstens trockener Sitzfläche. Nach dem sie sich vorsichtig umgesehen hatten, kletterten sie an einer Stelle, wo diese zusammengebrochen war, über die alte Umfassungsmauer auf das Ziegeleigelände. Durch eine ehemalige Glastür, deren Glaseinsatz schon vor langer Zeit zerschlagen worden war, gelangten sie in das einstige Verwaltungsgebäude, und über eine Treppe hoch, in den zweiten Stock. - Penner oder Rowdies, die Fenster zerschmeissen wollten, verirrten sich eigentlich nie hier hinauf. Tatsächlich schien - seit sie das letzte Mal hier oben gewesen waren - niemand die Räume betreten zu haben. Will zog den Beutel mit den Münzen unter seinem Parka hervor, und deponierte ihn auf dem staubigen, alten Schreibtisch. "Und den Stab!" verlangte Steve von Timmy, der zunächst zögerte, ihn dann jedoch in die geöffnete, rechte Hand des Blondschopfes legte. Es war düster in dem ehemaligen Direktionsbüro, da ein hoher, dicht belaubter Baum genau vor der Fensterfront stand, und einen Großteil des Tageslichtes aussperrte. Steve betrachtete den Stab prüfend und in Gedanken versunken. "Wenn das" meinte er, "wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Zauberstab ist, müsste er eigentlich auch DAS können!" Er richtete ihn die Luft, und sagte "Lumos!" Tatsächlich strahlte die Spitze des Stabes, wie eine Magnesiumfackel, ohne dabei jedoch zu verbrennen. "Woher... woher wusstest Du...?" Will war ziemlich fassungslos, ob der Demonstration. "Ich wusste es nicht... ich dachte nur, wenn, dann probier ich es doch mit einem Spruch aus "World of Warcraft" mit dem jeder Zauberer da seinen Zauberstab in eine Art Taschenlampe oder temporäre Fackel verwandeln kann..." Seiner Stimme war deutlich anzumerken, dass ihn der Erfolg seiner spontanen Idee selbst überrascht hatte. "Krass!" fand Will. "Aber wenn das so einfach ist, hätten wir dann nicht versuchen können, den goldenen Falken mit dem Saphir-Auge damit herunter zu holen, eh der davon geflogen ist?" "Vielleicht..." gab Steve zu. "Aber ganz ehrlich: Weisst Du, wie du das heute in der Pause mit der Flugente gemacht hast?" "Nee..." gab Will zu. "Siehste - was wäre denn passiert, wenn's nicht geklappt hätte, und du statt dessen in unsrer Straße 'ne Fensterscheibe oder gar 'n parkendes Auto in die Luft gejagt hättest?" Dieser Einwand Steves ließ Will doch ziemlich herumdrucksen. Die Vorstellung, was geschehen wäre, wenn er ein derartiges Desaster angerichtet hätte, fand er doch zimlich beängstigend. Vermutlich, überlegte er, hätte ihm in einem solchen Fall schlimmeres gedroht, als Jugendknast. Steve ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern stellte den Zauberstab mit seiner leuchtenden Spitze in einen Ständer für Kugelschreiber und anderes Schreibgerät, der auf dem ansonsten nur mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckten Schreibtisch stand. "Aber jetzt lasst uns gucken, was das für Münzen sind, die der Bowler-Typ in seinem Geldbeutel hatte!" brachte Timmy das Gespräch wieder auf den eigentlichen Zweck ihres hierseins. "Richtig! - Will... bitte!" Auf Steves Worte hin stülpte der stämmige Junge den Beutel um, und ließ die schweren Gold- und die etwas weniger massiven Silbermünzen auf die Schreibtischplatte fallen. Auch ein paar kleinere Kupferstücke - und zwei Papiere - fielen aus dem Beutel auf die Tischplatte. „Wow! - Das muss n' Vermögen sein!“ Sie kamen auf 26 dicke Goldstücke - „Galleone“ besagte die Prägung – fast 30 Silbermünzen - „Sickel“ - und ein halbes Dutzend der kleinen Kupferstücke. „Knut“ las Timmy vor, der die Münze ins Licht der Zauberstabspitze hielt. „Knut?! - Wer bei allen Göttern nennt Münzen Knut? - Oder Sickel? - Das klingt wie Sichel... Galleone kann ich ja noch verstehen: So hießen die Schiffe der Spanier, mit denen sie das Gold der Azteken aus der Neuen Welt geholt ha'm!“ Wills Frage klang nicht ganz unberechtigt. „Zauberer?!“ meinte Timmy. „Ich mein: Druiden, wie bei „Asterix“, das sind doch auch ne Art Zauberer … und die hatten Sicheln, mit denen sie ihre Trankzutaten geschnitten ha'm, oder nicht?“ „Ich glaube,“ überlegte Steve, „das, was Timmy da gerade gesagt hat, ist gar nicht so weit hergeholt!“ "Und was machen wir jetzt damit?" fragte Will. "Ich mein, wenn wir die Münzen verkaufen, woher sollen wir - oder der der Händler - wissen, was die wert sind?!" Der Einwand schien berechtigt. - Ihr Hehler würde vermutlich aller größte Probleme haben, einen Wert und damit einen Ankaufspreis zu bestimmen, falls er sich nicht rundheraus weigern würde, dieses "Fantasiegeld" überhaupt anzunehmen. "Vielleicht können uns ja die beiden Papiere verraten, wer oder was dieser Bowler-Typ mit dem Nadelstreifen-Umhang war?!" überlegte Timmy. "Ja! gucken wir uns mal an, was wir da haben...!" Steve gab sich keine Mühe, seine Neugier zu verbergen. Er entfaltete das erste der beiden eng zusammengefalteten Dokumente, und sagte "Urrghs!" Bei dem einen Papier handelte es sich um die Besuchserlaubnis für ein Gefängnis, von dem weder Steve noch Will oder Timmy je in ihrem Leben gehört hatten. Einem gewissen „Cornelius Fudge“ - „C.F. - das Monogramm im Taschentuch!“ stieß Timmy durch die Zähne – wurde die Erlaubnis erteilt, einen Häftling namens „Gellert Grindelwald“ zu besuchen, und mit diesem zu sprechen. „Wer gibt seinem Sohn den Vornamen Gellert?“ fragte Will. „Seine Eltern müssen ihn gehasst haben, dass sie ihm das angetan haben!“ Ausgestellt war das Dokument von einem „Bundesamt für magische Wesen“ und signiert hatte es ein gewisser „Edmund F. Drekker, Geheim- und Ministerialrat“. „Krass!“ fand Will. „Was meint ihr, ob dieser Fudge diesen Grindelwald schon besucht hatte, als wir ihm die Taschen geleert haben?“ Er schluckte. „Weil, andernfalls muss der Grindelwald vermutlich sehr, sehr lange auf seinen nächsten Besuch warten... da steht etwas von „Ausnahmegenehmigung“, und „einmaliger, befristeter Sondererlaubnis“ und „erteilt unter Berücksichtigung eines spezial gelagerten Sonderfalls, der die Aufhebung der allgemeinen, strengen Kontaktsperre rechtfertigt“...“ Timmy gefiel das, was sein Kumpel da sagte nicht sonderlich. Die Vorstellung, dass sie mit ihrem Diebstahl in der vergangenen Nacht einem Häftling womöglich auf Jahre die Chance geraubt hatten, Besuch zu empfangen, bereitete ihm – wenn er ehrlich sein wollte - schon ein wenig Magendrücken. Steve faltete das zweite Papier auseinander. „Das ist die Rechnung für ein Frühstück in einer Kneipe oder einem Gasthaus!“ stellte er halb überrascht, halb enttäuscht fest. „The Laughing Hangman – der Lachende Henker … brrr – Für ein Lokal mit so wenig einladendem Namen muss das ein wirklich feudales Frühstück gewesen sein. Drei Galleonen, 14 Sickel und sieben Knuts hat vermutlich dieser Cornelius Fudge dafür bezahlt. Am unteren Rand des Rechnungsformulars steht noch etwas: „The Laughing Hangman – Last Ale, Butterbeer and Chocolate before Azkaban“ !“ „Das klingt wie ein Werbespruch an einer Raststation an 'nem Highway, drüben in den USA … Du weißt schon, Steve so, wie „Last Gas, Food and Beer for Six Hundered Miles“ oder so...!“ meinte Timmy. „Da könntest Du recht haben. - Auf alle Fälle klingt „Azkaban“ nicht wie ein Ort, den ich gerne besuchen würde!“ stimmte Steve zu. Er drehte das Papier um. „Auf der Rückseite hat jemand – Fudge? - handschriftlich eine Liste notiert. In grüner Tinte. Ein Dutzend Leute, wie mir scheint. Die ersten Namen sind alle ausgestrichen. Mit roter Tinte. Der elfte Name ist Gellert Grindelwald, und der letzte - Gregorowitsch - klingt für mich russisch oder bulgarisch. Den hat er nicht durch- sondern unterstrichen, und zwar gleich dreimal!“ „Hmm... dann ist dieser zwölfte Name vermutlich wichtig für diesen Fudge!“ schlussfolgerte Timmy. „Vielleicht sogar noch wichtiger, als der Häftling Grindelwald...“ „Ich habe jedenfalls noch nie im Leben von einem „Bundesamt für magische Wesen“ gehört!“ meinte Will. „Ich meine … bis gestern wär' ich mir sogar absolut sicher gewesen, dass es so'n Amt gar nicht gibt!“ Da konnten ihm seine beiden Freunde nur zustimmen. Keiner von ihnen hätte irgendetwas von all dem geglaubt, wenn sie nicht hier in diesem alten Direktionsbüro säßen, mit Zauberergeld, einem Zauberstab und einem Formular von einem Amt, dass es eigentlich nicht geben konnte, nachdem sie zuvor alle drei am hellichten Tag Zeugen geworden waren, wie eine goldene Mantelschließe in Form eines Vogels einfach so davon geflogen war. - Während sie alle drei noch überlegten, was das alles für sie bedeuten mochte, bemerkte Timmy drei sich rasch nähernde Schatten vor dem großen, glaslosen Fenster des ehemaligen Direktionsbüros. „Steve, Will … da … da ist was vor dem Fenster!“ Tatsächlich waren da drei Schatten, die rasch größer wurden, und sich als drei der größten und hässlichsten Schleiereulen entpuppten, die die Jungen je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten (nicht, dass das all zu viele gewesen wären). - Und die Vögel wollte ganz offensichtlich direkt zu ihnen in das Büro fliegen, wobei sie sich von dem Laub des großen Baums nicht aufhalten ließen, das fast das komplette Tageslicht abhielt. Reflexartig griff Will nach dem Stab in dem Stiftständer, wobei das Licht an der Spitze erlosch, kaum, dass er ihn in die Finger bekam. Cornelius Fudge - ein unangenehmes Erwachen Der Tag Cornelius Fudges begann deutlich unerfreulicher, als der der drei diebischen Freunde: Zunächst einmal hatte er einen enormen Kater – die Kopfschmerzen, die Will beim Aufwachen gepeinigt hatten, waren nichts dagegen. Es war schon später Vormittag, oder sogar Mittag vorbei. Und dann waren da die beiden Muggel-Polizisten, die in einer fremden Sprache auf ihn einredeten, nachdem der eine ihn an der Schulter gefasst, und nicht ganz sanft geweckt hatte. Muggel-Polizisten? - Ja! Und noch nicht einmal englische! Fudge brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um zu begreifen, dass es Deutsch war, was sie mit ihm sprachen. - Dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein: Er war zurückgetreten. Natürlich. Die englische Zaubererschaft hatte über Wochen zunehmend lautstark seinen Rücktritt gefordert. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, und dass er anschließend in untergeordneter Position unter seinem Nachfolger Rufus Scrimgeour weiterhin für das Ministerium tätig sein konnte, hatte es nicht wirklich besser gemacht. - Kaum mehr als ein besserer Laufbursche war er im britischen Zaubereiministerium gewesen, der Scrimgeour lästige Aufgaben abnahm, wie etwa den Kontakt zum Premierminster der Muggel, und dass er diesem im Auftrag Scrimgeours Botschaften überbrachte. - Er hatte Scrimgeour mehr als einmal geraten, seinen, Fudges, Fehler nicht zu wiederholen. Sich gegen Dumbledore zu stellen, und diese drei Kinder – Potter, Weasley und Granger – nicht hinreichend ernst genommen zu haben, war der Anfang seines politischen Untergangs gewesen. - Aber Scrimgeour hatte nicht hören wollen „Das sind Kinder! Der Kampf gegen „Du-weisst-schon-wen“ ist Sache erwachsener Zauberer! Ministeriumszauberer!“ Und Scrimgour hatte auch nichts davon wissen wollen, Unterstaatssekretärin Dolores Umbridge ihres Postens zu entheben, und achtkantig aus dem Ministerium zu werfen, für das was sie Potter angetan und in Hogwarts angerichtet hatte. Für ihn, Fudge, war Potters hartnäckige Weigerung, sich demonstrativ auf die Seite des Ministeriums zu stellen, keine Überraschung gewesen. Dann war das undenkbare geschehen: Albus Dumbledore war gestorben! Ermordet! Entweder von einem Todesser, oder – was noch schlimmer wäre – von seinem eigenen Lehrer in „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste“, Professor Snape, den Dumbledore zu Beginn des Schuljahres selbst auf diesen Posten gesetzt hatte. - Die im Tagespropheten kolportierte Vermutung, der Mörder könne einer von Dumbledores Schülern gewesen sein – entweder Draco Malfoy, oder – was noch wesentlich unwahrscheinlicher war – Harry Potter selbst, schloss Fudge kategorisch aus. Anschließend hatte Fudge seinen Chef, Scrimgeour, förmlich bekniet, den schriftlichen letzten Willen Dumbledores zu respektieren, und nicht zu versuchen, Harry, Ron und Hermine die Dinge vorzuenthalten, die der Direktor von Hogwarts ihnen unmissverständlich zu hinterlassen wünschte. Scrimgeour war nicht darauf eingegangen. Er hatte die Eröffnung des Testaments so lange verzögert, wie es irgend ging. Als er dann nicht mehr anders konnte, als ihnen die vererbten Gegenstände auszuhändigen, hatte Scrimgeour am Ende noch versucht, die drei jugendlichen Zauberer – sie waren Siebzehn, und nach den Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt erwachsen – an Harrys 17. Geburtstag im Fuchsbau, bei Familie Weasley unter Druck zu setzen. Sie sollten dem Minister verraten, welchen Auftrag Dumbledore mit dem Erbe verbunden hatte. Sie hatten sich – für Fudge keine Überraschung – geweigert, dem Ministerium Dinge zu verraten, die nach Harrys Ansicht nur und ausschließlich für ihn bestimmt gewesen waren. Darauf hin hatte Scrimgeour Fudge auf den Kontinent geschickt. Er sollte mit Zeitzeugen des Kampfes zwischen Dumbledore und dem schwarzen Magier Grindelwald sprechen, auch mit dem inhaftierten Grindelwald selbst, wenn dies ging... Scrimgeour hatte Hinweise, das „Du-weisst-schon-wer“ ebenfalls auf dieser Spur war, und die Hoffnung, hier auf Informationen zu stoßen, die im Kampf gegen „Du-weisst-schon-wen“ hilfreich sein könnten, war offenbar der letzte Strohhalm, an den er sich geklammert hatte. - Fudge war erneut gescheitert. Jeder dieser Zeitzeugen, den er befragen wollte, war bereits tot gewesen, getötet entweder von Du-weisst-schon-wem oder einem von den Totessern (der eine oder andere mochte vielleicht tatsächlich einem magischen Unfall zum Opfer gefallen sein, oder seinem Leben selbst ein Ende gesetzt haben). Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald, hatte noch gelebt, ein schwachsinniges Wrack, und der einzige Häftling in dem gewaltigen Gefängnis Nurmengard, das er einst, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht für seine Feinde errichtet hatte. - Es hatte Cornelius Fudge eine Unmenge an Gefallen gekostet, die Besuchserlaubnis vom „Bundesamt für magische Wesen“ zu erhalten, das sich in diesem rheinischen Provinznest namens Bonn befand (er hatte nie verstanden, warum die Deutschen ihr Zaubereiministerium umbenannt, und daraus ein bloßes "Bundesamt" gemacht hatten) – und dann hatte dieses Gespräch sich als absolut fruchtlos erwiesen. Der letzte Name auf der Liste war ein pensionierter Zauberstabmacher, Gregorowich, bei dem Grindelwald als junger Zauberer angeblich in die Lehre gegangen war. - Aber der war anscheinend untergetaucht, und hatte seine Spuren ausgesprochen gründlich verwischt – zu gut für seine – Fudges – Fähigkeiten... Als er dann auch noch die Nachricht erhielt, dass das britische Zaubereiministerium gefallen war, Scrimgeour tot, und Pius Thicknesse – eine Marionette von Du-weisst-schon-wem – neuer Zaubereiminister, da hatte er sich komplett gehen lassen. Er hatte versucht, seine Verzweiflung darüber, dass alles, wofür er sein Leben lang gearbeitet hatte, zerstört war, und er zudem in absehbarer Zeit nicht würde auf die britischen Inseln zurückkehren können, in Alkohol zu ertränken. Er hatte aufgehört, zu zählen, wieviele Goldlackwasser es am Ende gewesen waren. Und danach hatte er scheinbar auch noch in einer Muggelkneipe weiter getrunken... irgendeinen widerlichen, süßen Likör. Unvorstellbar! - Und jetzt saß er hier, in Deutschland, an einer Bushaltestelle der Muggel, und zwei Muggel-Polizisten redeten auf ihn ein! Eulenpost für drei Das Erlöschen des Lichts an der Spitze des Zauberstabs sorgte dafür, dass es umgehend wieder ziemlich düster wurde, in dem alten, großen und nahezu leeren Büro. Will – der verzweifelt versuchte, den Stab so zu schwingen, wie er es in der Pause hinter der Schulcafeteria getan hatte, als er versehentlich die Wildente geschockt, und vom Himmel geholt hatte – machte ein paar Bewegungen, die wieder so aussahen, als würde er einen Dirigenten immitieren. Offenbar waren es nicht ganz die selben Gesten, die er – unbewusst – am Vormittag mit dem Stab vollführt hatte: Zwar schoss ein Lichtblitz aus der Spitze des Stabes, aber dieser verfehlte die linke der Eulen, und traf stattdessen die Bürowand, wo er Tapete, Putz und Mauerwerk wegsprengte, und die freigelegte, gesplitterte Ziegelwand schwarz verfärbt hinterließ. Dann erreichte die Eule ihn. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei ließ er den Stab fallen, da sich die Klauen eines Vogelfußes durch den dicken, widerstandsfähigen Stoff seines Parkas bohrten. Er – wie auch seine Kameraden – rechneten eigentlich damit, dass die großen Vögel nun über sie herfallen, und ihnen Hände und Gesicht zerhacken würden … aber nein: Jede der Eulen hatte ein Briefkuvert im Schnabel gehalten, das sie jetzt vor den Jungen auf den alten, staubbedeckten Schreibtisch fallen ließ (Wills Brief fiel allerdings auf den Fußboden), ehe sie in der Luft kehrt machte, und auf dem glaslosen Rahmen des Bürofensters landete. Dort saßen sie nun, diese großen, durchaus respekteinflößenden Vögel, und blickten die Buben eher lustlos und desinteressiert an (wobei Will sich einbildete, dass die Eule, die „seinen“ Brief gebracht, und ihn mit den Krallen am Arm erwischt hatte, etwas vorwurfsvoll guckte – falls Eulen vorwurfsvoll gucken konnten). Die drei Jungen brauchten einen Augenblick, um zu realisieren, dass diese Eulen sie nicht etwa angriffen, sondern ihnen drei Briefe gebracht hatten. „Was ist das? - Eulenpost?“ Timmy brachte es auf den Punkt. Davon hatte wirklich noch keiner der drei Buben gehört. - Eulen, die Briefe überbrachten? - Tauben. - Klar, Brieftauben kannte jeder. Und angeblich hatten – jedenfalls hatte Timmy das irgendwann mal gelesen – Adlige ihre Jagdfalken auch abgerichtet, um Nachrichten zu übermitteln (dass das nur in einem Fantasy-Roman gewesen war, daran dachte er in dem Moment nicht). Aber Eulen? „Sind die Briefe jetzt für uns?“ Will fiel es schwer, angesichts von all dem, was sie seit ihrem nächtlichen Diebeszug erlebt hatten, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Oder sind die für den Bowler-und-Umhang-Typ, dem der Stab und die Münzen gehört haben?“ Steve hatte sich über den Schreibtisch gebeugt. „Die … die sind für uns!“ stotterte er. „Da steht: „Steven Zachowitz (das war er selbst), Timo Andergast (so hieß Timmy mit richtigem Namen) und Wilhelm Mankowski (das war Wills voller Name). Direktionsbüro, Zweiter Stock, Altes Ziegeleigebäude. …“ Straße, und Hausnummer!“ - Dass der Absender des Briefes anscheinend haargenau wusste, wo sie sich in dem Moment aufhielten, als die Eulen mit den Briefen sie erreichten, war – zumindest aus Wills Sicht – fast noch erschreckender, als das Auftauchen der Vögel an sich. Timmy schnitt derweil eine Grimasse, da er seinen Familiennamen – „Andergast“ – fast noch scheußlicher fand, als „Grindelwald“. - „Warum nur hatte seine Mutter damals den Vater des älteren Halbbruders Dirk heiraten müssen?“ dachte er bei sich. „Und was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, dessen Namen anzunehmen? - Bei ihm und David war es ja – offensichtlich – auch ohne Hochzeit und Namensänderung gegangen, oder etwa nicht?“ Steve kümmerte dieser Gedankengang seines rothaarigen Freundes in dem Moment allerdings nicht, und ehe Will oder Timmy etwas dagegen sagen konnten, riss er den Umschlag auf. Ein unglaublich langes, zig mal gefaltetes Pergamentblatt, das in dem – besten Falls DIN-A4-formatigen – Kuvert eigentlich gar keinen Platz gehabt hätte, kam zum Vorschein. Es war in sauberer, etwas kantiger Handschrift beschrieben, mit dunkelroter Tinte (wenigstens hoffte Steve, dass es Tinte war, und nicht womöglich Blut). Er begann, den Inhalt des Briefes laut vorzulesen: Der erste Brief „An die Herren Steven Zachkovitz, Timo Andergast und Wilhelm Mankowski! Sie haben heute, an mehreren Orten ihrer Heimatstadt mittels eines – wie uns bekannt ist – gestohlenen Zauberstabs Magie ausgeübt. Damit haben Sie eindeutig unter Beweis gestellt, dass Sie alle drei Zauberer sind! Hierzu gratulieren wir Ihnen! - Leider ist Ihre Aufnahme am Durmstrang-Institut für Magierausbildung jedoch ausgeschlossen, da Sie Muggel-Geborene sind, das heißt: keine Zauberereltern haben. Die diesbezüglichen Restriktionen der vorherigen Schulleitung sind – zu unserem Bedauern – unverändert in Kraft, und es wird vermutlich mehrere Jahre dauern, sie zu ändern. Aus diesem Grunde, und da Sie sich andernfalls eines schwerwiegenden Verstoßes gegen die Gesetze zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger schuldig machen, und Gefahr laufen, das internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen in eklatanter Weise zu verletzen, müssen wir Ihnen dringend nahelegen, sich um Aufnahme an einer anderen europäischen Zaubererschule zu bemühen! - Im übrigen müssen wir ihnen ebenfalls dringend dazu raten, den Zauberstab, welchen sie in der vergangenen Nacht gestohlen haben, bald möglichst los zu werden, und sich bei nächster Gelegenheit eigene Zauberstäbe bei einem zugelassenen, registrierten Zauberstabmacher zu kaufen. Mit dem seinem Besitzer entwendeten Zauberstab eines erwachsenen Zauberers zu zaubern, der zudem der in Ungnade gefallene, ehemalige britische Zaubereiminister ist, wäre äußerst gefährlich, und würde Ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit von Personen und Gruppierungen einbringen, die Sie mit Sicherheit nicht zu erregen wünschen! Wir wünschen ihnen für ihre Zukunft alles Gute, und für ihre magische Ausbildung viel Erfolg,“ Es folgte ein unleserliches Gekrakel, das wohl eine Unterschrift darstellte, gefolgt von den Worten: „Kommissarische Schulleiterin des Durmstrang-Institutes für Magierausbildung“. Die drei Jungen wussten zunächst nicht, was sie sagen sollten. „Wir sind Zauberer!“ brach es dann aus Timmy heraus. „Wir ha'm gestern Abend den britischen Zaubereiminister beklaut...! - Und die wissen das! - Au weia... das gibt bestimmt richtig großen Ärger!“ meinte Will, und Steve fügte hinzu: „Dieses Institut... diese Schule, die woll'n uns nich' aufnehmen. - Sie sagen, wir sollen uns um die Aufnahme an einer anderen „Zaubererschule“ bemühen... aber wie – bei Merlins hohlem Backenzahn – sollen wir das machen?! - Woher sollen wir wissen, was es für andere Zaubererschulen gibt? - Oder wie man die findet? Oder sich da bewirbt? - Und den geklauten Zauberstab loswerden, und uns statt dessen eigene Zauberstäbe zu kaufen, das hört sich nach einem vernünftigen Rat an... Aber wo – und wie – finden wir einen „lizensierten Zauberstabmacher“? - Und dann noch einen, der drei Jungs wie uns sowas wie Zauberstäbe verkaufen würde?!“ „Stimmt!“ meinte Timmy. „Dieses Durmstrang-Institut macht es sich einfach. - Aber kein Hinweis in dem ganzen Brief, wie wir das machen sollen... Gesetz zur vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger hört sich jedenfalls ziemlich amtlich an... und irgendwie auch nicht besonders nett!“ „Hmmh.“ überlegte Steve. „Da sind doch noch zwei weitere Briefe. - Vielleicht steht ja in einem von denen was, was uns weiterhilft?!“ „Und wenn das einfach dreimal der selbe Brief ist? - Für jeden von uns einen?“ wandte Will ein. Das Wissen, wen sie da letzte Nacht bestohlen hatten, und vorallem, dass das mit dem „Nicht Erwischenlassen“ bei Zauberern offensichtlich gar nicht so einfach war, setzte ihm schon ziemlich zu. In Gedanken sah er sich schon von seinem alten Herrn die schlimmste Trachtprügel seines Lebens kassieren, und anschließend womöglich in genau jenem Gefängnis landen, in dem dieser „Gellert Grindelwald“ saß. Dieser Satz in der Besuchserlaubnis, die dieses komische Amt diesem Fudge ausgestellt hatte, in dem etwas von „strenge Kontaktsperre“ stand, und dass eine „Besuchserlaubnis“ dort eine ganz große Ausnahme sei, hörte sich in den Augen des stämmigen Bubs überhaupt nicht gut an. „Das wäre doch äußerst unlogisch!“ fand Timmy. „Der erste Brief war doch ganz klar an uns alle drei adressiert. - Warum sollten sie dann noch zweimal das Gleiche schreiben?!“ Er angelte sich Brief Nummer zwei vom Tisch. „Die Adresse ist exakt die selbe...“ meinte er, fügte jedoch triumphierend hinzu. „Aber in einer vollkommen anderen Handschrift!“ Rasch riss er das Kuvert auf. Ein weiterer Pergamentbogen entfaltete sich, und entrollte sich, dass er fast bis auf den schmutzigen Fußboden des nahezu leeren Büros reichte. Der zweite Brief ... Cornelius Fudge - ein unangenehmes Erwachen, die zweite "Ich war was trinken, gestern abend..." versuchte Fudge den Muggel-Polizisten zu erklären. "Hatte ne schreckliche Woche... will sagen, hatte eigentlich schon seit Monaten nur noch schreckliche Wochen. - War'n wohl am Ende ein paar Gläschen zu viel...!" Das glaubten die beiden Polizeibeamten dem Mann auf's Wort. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er in der Vergangenheit recht stämmig gewesen sein musste, in den letzten Monaten aber wohl sehr stark abgenommen haben musste. "Und dann hat ihnen jemand eine Schnalle von ihrem Cape gestohlen?" stellte der eine der Polizisten ihm eine – eher rhetorische - Frage. Erst jetzt registrierte Fudge, dass die magische Schließe seines Umhangs verschwunden war. "OH ...NEEEIIIN!" brach es aus ihm hervor, und er fasste sich hektisch in die Tasche, nur, um festzustellen, dass auch sein Zauberstab, sein Geldbeutel und das Taschentuch verschwunden war. "Und meinen ... mein ganzes Geld!" brachte er heraus, im letzten Moment daran denkend, dass er den Zauberstab in Gegenwart von Muggeln nicht erwähnen durfte. "Meine Papiere auch..." (Dass es sich bei den "Papieren" nicht um einen Pass oder Ausweis gehandelt hatte, wie ihn Muggel verwendeten, verschwieg er dabei). "Tja - da sind sie nicht der erste in dieser Gegend, dem das in den letzten Monaten passiert!" stellte der Polizist fest, der ihn auf die fehlende Schließe seines Umhangs aufmerksam gemacht hatte. "Wir haben den Verdacht, dass es da ein paar jugendliche Halbwüchsige gibt, vielleicht sogar noch Kinder, die in diesem Teil der Stadt Betrunkenen zu nächtlicher Stunde die Taschen ausräumen, aber bislang haben wir keinerlei Spuren oder Hinweise, die uns den vermutlich minderjährigen Tätern in irgendeiner Form näher bringen würden..." "Das mit der Schnalle hatten wir noch nicht!" meinte der zweite Polizist, der sich unangenehm nahe über Fudge gebeugt hatte, und ob des Geruchs von dessen Alkohol-Atem die Nase rümpfte. "Saubere Schnitte ... Rasierklinge oder -messer, würde ich sagen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Sein Sie froh, guter Mann, dass Ihr nächtlicher Taschendieb nicht Jack hieß, und mit Nachnamen Ripper - andernfalls würden wir dieses Gespräch nicht führen!" Je länger Cornelius Fudge gezwungen war, den Muggel-Polizisten zuzuhören, um so zorniger wurde er. Was bildeten die sich eigentlich ein, diese Muggel? - Er - Cornelius Fudge - war das Opfer dieses oder dieser dreisten Diebe geworden! Ihm hatte man eine kobold-gefertigte, goldene Mantelschließe, seinen Zauberstab und eine größere Summe Zauberergold gestohlen! - Und diesen Muggeln fiel nichts besseres ein, als dümmliche, makabere Witzchen auf seine Kosten zu machen? - Da hörte ja wohl alles auf! - Er war nahe daran, den beiden Beamten genau das (und mit deutlich weniger diplomatischen Worten) mitten ins Gesicht zu sagen, als etwas Goldenes unglaublich schnell aus dem Himmel herabschoss. Zunächst glaubte der ehemalige britische Zaubereiminister, es handle sich um einen goldenen Schnatz, wie er beim Quidditch Verwendung fand - aber dafür war das Objekt ein wenig zu groß. Rasch zeigte sich, dass es sich um seine goldene Umhangschließe handelte, die man ihm Nachts vom Mantel geschnitten hatte. Vor den Augen der beiden Muggel-Beamten landete sie wieder genau dort, wo sie hingehörte, und klammerte sich mit ihren Fängen fest, um den Umhang zusammenzuhalten, wie es sich gehörte. Als sie an ihrem Platz saß, schloss sie die Saphir-Augen, und erstarrte. Während die beiden Polizisten noch mit offenen Mündern die auf magische Weise zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgekehrte Umhangschließe anstarrten, knallte es zwei mal. Fudge begriff. Die Rückkehr der koboldgefertigten, magischen Umhangschließe vor den Augen zweier Muggel, und dazu die Tatsache, wie er gekleidet war, als sie ihn schlafend an der Bushaltestelle gefunden hatten, war ein ziemlich offensichtlicher Verstoß gegen die internationale Vereinbarung zur Geheimhaltung der Magie. Das bedeutete Ärger... "Reichwein!" ... "Steiner!" stellten sich die beiden Zauberer vor, die unversehens appariert waren. Offenkundig Mitarbeiter jenes "Bundesamtes für magische Wesen", dessen Leiter ihm - äußerst widerstrebend - die Besuchs- und Sprecherlaubnis für den Häftling Grindelwald in Nurmengard ausgestellt hatte. "Tststs... offenkundiger, magischer Effekt in Gegenwart zweier Muggel! - Und dazu derart unangemessene Kleidung! - Und soetwas war einmal britischer Zaubereiminister!" meinte der, der sich als Steiner vorgestellt hatte. "Mir wurde all mein Zauberergeld gestohlen, bis auf den letzten Knut! Und mein Zauberstab!" "So? - Na das wird ja immer Besser!" Steiner schüttelte anklagend den Kopf. "Fühlen sie sich wenigstens zum Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren in der Lage, Mann?" "Ich... ich glaube schon..." murmelte Fudge. "Reichwein, machst Du bitte mit den beiden freundlichen Beamten den Vergiss-mich, während ich Herrn Fudge (er betonte das "Herr" wie ein übles Schimpfwort) mit ins Amt nehme?" "Natürlich, Steiner! - Komme gleich nach!" gab Reichwein zurück, und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Steiner packte Fudge - unnötig grob, wie der fand - am Arm, und verschwand mit einem Knall. Wenig später folgte Reichwein auf die selbe Art und Weise. Die beiden Polizeibeamten saßen an Stelle Fudges an der Bushaltestelle, und würden sich später nur daran erinnern, ihre Fußstreife für einen Moment unterbrochen zu haben, um die Sonne zu genießen. - Wenn man sie befragen würde, würden sie aus dem Brustton der Überzeugung erklären, keiner Menschenseele begegnet zu sein... Edmund F. Drekker Edmund F. Drekker saß in seinem Büro im Bundesamt für Magische Wesen. Er hatte Sorgen. Mehr, als in seiner gesamten, bisherigen Laufbahn als Geheim- und Oberamtsrat. Die Situation in Großbritannien entwickelte sich katastrophal, ein Abbruch der bilateralen Beziehungen innerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft war vor dem Hintergrund der Entwicklungen seit der Ernennung dieses Thicknesse praktisch unausweichlich. Und auf dem Kontinent häuften sich ebenfalls die Angriffe auf Zauberer und Hexen wie auch auf Muggel, die Eindeutig das Werk von Todessern, Werwölfen oder Riesen waren. Dies zu leugnen hätte bedeutet, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, wie es dieser abgesetzte, britische Zaubereiminister getan hatte. „Ha!“ dachte Drekker, und schlug seinem Frühstücksei den Schädel ein (auch, wenn die Zeit für ein zweites Frühstück längst vorbei, und es eigentlich bereits Mittagsessenszeit war), worauf hin der goldgearbeitete Löffel mit melodischer Stimme verkündete: „Acht-Minuten-Ei, hart, schnittfest!“ Um genau zu sein: das Ei war so hart gekocht, dass man es in Scheiben geschnitten wie diese japanischen Wurfsterne durch den Raum schleudern konnte – also genauso, wie Edmund F. Drekker seine Eier mochte. „Zaubereiminister!“ dachte er, leicht abfällig. Er war froh, dass man sich in Deutschland schon vor etlichen Jahren von dieser Amtsbezeichnung und damit auch vom Begriff eines „Zaubereiministeriums“ verabschiedet hatte. „Bundesamt für magische Wesen“ klang weit aus seriöser und zugleich auch entschieden weniger pompös. Die Idee eines „Premierminsters“ - eines Ersten Ministers, der an der Spitze einer Regierung stand, war nie Teil der politischen Kultur in Deutschland gewesen. Sein hartgekochtes Ei schählte sich derweil selbstständig, um anschließend von einem goldenen Messer, das auch als Brieföffner taugte, ohne sein Zutun in akkurate Scheiben geschnitten zu werden. Just in diesem Moment kam ein Papierflieger von leuchtendroter Farbe in Edmund F. Drekkers Büro geschossen, wo er sich auf dem Tisch zu einem amtlichen Formular entfaltete, und dabei mit einer Ecke beinahe in Drekkers Kaffeetasse getunkt wäre. Die Farbe verhieß nichts Gutes. Und das war noch eine glatte Verharmlosung. Als Drekker las, das dieser Fudge aufgegriffen worden war, und unter welchen Umständen – deutlich alkoholisiert, in offensichtlicher Zaubererkleidung, und mit einem kobold-gefertigten, auffälligen Schmuckstück, das in Gegenwart zweier Muggel-Polizeibeamter offenkundig magische Eigenschaften gezeigt hatte, sank seine Stimmung noch einmal um etliche Nuancen. „Bringen Sie ihn rein, Steiner!“ sagte Drekker. Der Appetit auf verspätetes Frühstücksei, Vollkornbrot und Kaffee war ihm für den Augenblick vergangen. Cornelius Fudge - die dritte: Bei Edmund F. Dregger Cornelius Fudge wurde von dem Zauberer, der sich Steiner nannte, in ein Büro geführt, dessen Einrichtung den ehemaligen, britischen Zaubereiminister unwillkürlich an das Arbeitszimmer eines ländlichen Gutsverwalters denken ließ. - Wie, fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male, hatte die deutsche Zaubererschaft es zulassen können, dass ihre Regierung zu einem blossen "Bundesamt" degradiert wurde, und wie sie sich dann auch noch mit dem Begriff "Magische Wesen" in der Amtsbezeichnung abgefunden haben konnten, ging über sein Verständnis. "Zaubrei und Hexerei" oder vielleicht noch "Magische Angelegenheiten" - das wäre ja noch angegangen. - Aber "Magische Wesen" - das war in seinem (ehemaligen) Ministerium eine untergeordnete Abteilung gewesen, die sich mit so lästigen Angelegenheiten wie dem Koboldverbindungsbüro, Hauselfen, die ihre Position nicht kannten, oder amoklaufenden magischen Geschöpfen ohne nennenswerten Verstand oder ein auch nur ansatzweise menschenähnliches Bewusstsein befassen musste. "Cornelius Fudge! - Ich kann nicht behaupten, erfreut zu sein, Sie zu sehen! Setzen Sie sich!" Ein Schlenker Drekkers mit dem Zauberstab, der unauffällig neben dessen Frühstücksteller gelegen hatte, und hinter Fudge erschien aus dem nichts ein genormter, wenig bequemer Bürostuhl, und rammte Fudge mit solcher Wucht in die Kniekehlen, dass diesem gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als der Aufforderung umgehend nachzukommen. "Herr Drekker..." „Herr Fudge, ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass Sie in den vergangenen Jahren ihrer Amtszeit als Minister bei unseren britischen Nachbarn ein – mit Verlaub gesagt - wirklich erschreckendes Ausmaß an Inkompetenz, Verantwortungslosigkeit und Blindheit demonstriert haben!“ „Erlauben sie mal, Herr Drekker … wollen sie sich jetzt in die inneren Angelegenheiten anderer Länder einmischen...?“ „Keines Wegs! Diese Affäre mit hat aufgehört, eine "innere Angelegenheit" Ihres Landes zu sein, als der erste der sogenannten "Totesser" den ersten Mord auf deutschem Boden verübte! Sie haben konsequent jegliche Anzeichen dafür ignoriert, dass jener verbrecherische Zauberer, den Sie „Jenen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf“ nennen, mit Nichten tot oder ein- für alle Mal besiegt war. Sie haben bei der Durchführung internationaler Veranstaltungen der Magischen Gemeinschaft auf britischem Boden wie der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft 1994 die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in einem Ausmaß vernachlässigt, das man nur als sträflich bezeichnen kann. Und als „Er, dessen Name wir nicht aussprechen wollen“ dann zurückkehrte, und erneut begann, willkürlich Zauber und Muggel zu ermorden, haben sie ihre Macht missbraucht, um die Beweise für seine und die Verbrechen seiner Anhänger zu unterdrücken, Zeugen als unglaubwürdkig hinzustellen, und die Chance, wenn schon nicht ihn dann doch wenigstens seine Gefolgsleute aufzuhalten, so deutlich verringert!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, als ob es ihm schwer fiele, an ein derart geballtes Maß an Unfähigkeit und Fehleinschätzungen zu glauben, ohne Fudge Vorsatz zu unterstellen. „Als – wegen Ihrer Weigerung, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen - schließlich nur eine Gruppe von Halbwüchsigen im Stande war, jenen Schwarzmagier und seine Totesser zu konfrontieren, als diese in eine eigentlich streng geheime Abteilung ihres damaligen Ministeriums (er sprach das Wort „Ministerium“ so aus, als ob es ihm widerwärtig wäre, es in den Mund zu nehmen, so, wie Fudge etwa „Askaban“ ausgesprochen hätte), lief die Situation bei ihnen endgültig aus dem Ruder: Unfähig, ihren Stuhl mit einer weiteren Vertuschungsaktion zu retten traten sie – wie jeder Politiker in ihrer Situation – zurück. - Aber anstatt in den vorzeitigen Ruhestand zu gehen, und sich ins Privatleben zurückzuziehen, wo sie kein Unheil mehr anrichten könnten, dienten sie sich – im verzweifelten Versuch, sich an einen Schatten der Macht zu klammen - ihrem Amtsnachfolger an, der sie prompt zu uns, nach Deutschland abschob!“ „Aber... so ist das nicht gewesen...!“ wandte Fudge ein, dessen Gesicht sich farblich langsam einer Zitrone annäherte. „Nun – war war es denn sonst, wenn nicht eine Abschiebung auf den Kontinent, als Ihr Vorgesetzter, Herr Minister Scrimgeour, dessen kürzliches Ableben ich mit Schrecken zur Kenntniss genommen habe, sie nach Deutschland schickte, um die Zeugen der Schreckensherrschaft des inhaftierten Schwarzmagiers Grindelwald in ihrem Ruhestand zu behelligen? - Als ob irgend etwas, was diese Greise und Greisinnen ihnen noch zu berichten in der Lage gewesen wären, ihnen bei den Problemen in Ihrem Land und mit Ihren aktuellen Gegnern in irgendeiner Form nützen könnte!“ Edmund F. Drekker sah Cornelius Fudge mit einem Blick an, als wollte er ihn sezieren. „Schließlich kamen sie zu mir, hierher, in dieses Büro (nun ja, es war nicht dieses Büro gewesen), um mir eine Erlaubnis abzuschwatzen, den inhaftierten Gellert Grindelwald zu sehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich hätte sie ihnen ohne Begründung verweigern können. Vermutlich verweigern sollen. - Das internationale Zaubergamot hatte seinerzeit die Haftbedingungen mit strikter Kontaktsperre, Besuchs- und Sprechverbot nicht grundlos formuliert. - Vor dem Hintergrund der schlichtweg katastrophalen Informationspolitik ihres Ministeriums in Sachen "dessen, der nicht genannt werden darf" und der von ihm und den Totessern ausgehenden Bedrohung, wäre dies mehr als gerechtfertigt gewesen. - Am Ende ließ ich mich von ihnen erweichen, und habe ihnen die betreffende Besuchs- und selbst die Sprecherlaubnis erteilt!“ Edmund F. Drekker hatte mittlerweile seinen Zauberstab ergriffen, während Fudges Gesicht farblich inzwischen an grünen Schimmel erinnerte. „Und nun erfahre ich, dass Herr Minister Scrimgeour fataler Weise im Amt verschieden, und ihre „Mission“, von deren Sinnhaftigkeit Sie mich nie überzeugen konnten, somit endgültig gegenstandslos ist. - Und was tun Sie, Cornelius Fudge? - Ihnen fällt nichts besseres ein, als sich zu betrinken, und das Internationale Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu verletzen! - Und zwar in meinem Amtsbereich, wo ich die Verantwortung trage...!“ „Ja... ich habe vermutlich ein paar Gläser zu viel getrunken... Aber ich hatte die Nachricht vom Tod Minister Scrimgeours erhalten, dass sie ihn getötet, und das Ministerium übernommen hatten. Pius Thicknesse war zum Zaubereiminister ernannt worden, alles wurde umgekrempelt... ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, wie ich das alles ertragen sollte! - Nüchtern hätte das kein Mensch ertragen können... und dann, dann hat man mich auch noch bestohlen!“ er sah Edmund F. Drekker mit hoffnungslosem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Und wenn diese Muggel-Polizisten recht haben, dann... dann waren es Muggel, die mir meinen Zauberstab entwendet haben!“ „Hmm...“ Edmund F. Drekker räusperte sich. „Wenn dies so ist, dann ist das vielleicht sogar ein Glücksfall...“ Fudge riss den Mund auf, aber Drekker fuhr fort, ehe der ehemalige britische Zaubereiminister auch nur ein Wort hervorbrachte: „Wenn die Diebe Muggel waren, können sie mit Ihrem Zauberstab schlichtweg nichts anfangen. - Entweder werden sie ihn fortwerfen, zerbrechen, weil er keine jener auf Elektrizität basierenden Spielereien enthält, die Muggel heutzutage so lieben, oder ihn gedankenlos als Ziergegenstand behalten. - Keine Gefahr eines Bruchs des Geheimhaltungsabkommens. - Woraus bestand er eigentlich?“ „Pflaume … ich meine Kernholz vom Pflaumenbaum, mit Augureyfeder, 4 einhalb Zoll, nur ganz leicht federnd...“ antwortete Cornelius Fudge. „Also vermutlich ein optisch ansprechender Stab... das erhöht die Chance, dass die Diebe ihn nicht mutwillig zerstört haben, und somit auch nichts vom Zauberstabkern zu sehen bekommen, der für Muggel - vermutlich - weitere, unlösbare Fragen aufwerfen würde. Zudem pflegen Diebe mit gutem Grund über die Umstände ihrer Taten Stillschweigen zu bewahren. - Die Chance, dass nichts von all dem an unberufene Muggelohren gelangt, ist also recht hoch. Das ist für mein Amt von Vorteil. Ich nehme an, Sie besitzen noch ein Konto bei Gringotts?“ „Ja!“ bestätigte Cornelius Fudge. „Ich sage ihnen, was Sie nun tun werden: Heben sie einen Betrag ab, wir haben hier im Haus eine kleine Niederlassung Ihrer britischen Zaubererbank. Kaufen sie sich einen neuen Zauberstab. Unser hauseigenes Geschäft führt eine durchaus brauchbare Auswahl. - Nicht Ollivander – aber ich denke, sie können im Augenblick nicht übermäßig wählerisch sein. Das Nötige für die Reise. Ich lasse ihnen einen Koffer aushändigen, in dem sie ihren Umhang und diesen albernen Bowler verstauen können. - Ihr Anzug ist ja zum Glück nicht all zu auffällig, unter Muggeln. Und dann sein sie so gut, und verlassen sie dieses Land, und zwar auf dem schnellsten Wege!“ „Ich...“ „Sie werden tun, was ich ihnen gesagt habe, wir werden uns nie wieder sehen – und ich vergesse, was die üblichen Strafen für die - wie ich betonen muss - eklatante Missachtung des Geheimhaltungsabkommens sind, haben wir uns verstanden, Herr Fudge?!“ „Ähh ...ja!“ Fudge hatte begriffen. „Gut! - Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns! Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück!“ meinte Edmund F. Drekker. „Ich sage nicht „Auf Wiedersehen!“ da ich nicht wünsche, Sie wiederzusehen. Ach, und noch eines - ein guter Rat: meiden sie in den nächsten Jahren die Britischen Inseln, halten sie sich auf doppelte Fluch-Reichweite von allem fern, was nach England, Wales, Schottland oder Irland aussieht!“ Fast hatte er ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Mann, den eine Existenz als heimatloser Flüchtling erwartete. Er gab Cornelius Fudge zum Abschied stumm die Hand, der sie ebenso wortlos ergriff und ebenso rasch wieder losließ. "Im Übrigen: Das, was hierzulande als Goldlackwasser verkauft wird... ist eine Zumutung! - Mit echtem Goldlackwasser, wie ich es kenne, hat das praktisch nichts zu tun!" konnte Fudge sich nicht verkneifen, dem Ministerialrat zum Abschied zu sagen, ehe er von Steiner zur Gringotts-Filiale und anschließend zum hauseigenen Laden des Bundesamtes für Magische Wesen geführt. wurde. "Ich weis!" entgegnete Edmund F. Drekker, als sich die Tür hinter seinem Mitarbeiter und hinter Cornelius Fudge geschlossen hatte. "Das, was man hier, in Deutschland unter Goldlackwasser versteht, hat mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem, was britische Muggel als Gin bezeichnen würden..." Er wandte sich wieder seinem verspäteten, zweiten Frühstück zu, wobei er die Tasse mit dem kalt gewordenen Kaffee sanft mit dem Zauberstab antippte, um ihn wieder auf eine erträgliche Trinktemperatur zu bringen. Edmund F. Drekker: Die Probleme nehmen kein Ende Edmund F. Drekker hatte gerade von seinem mit den Scheiben seines Frühstückseis belegten Brot abgebissen, und einen Schluck von seinem mittels des Zauberstabs wieder erwärmten Kaffee genommen, als zwei weitere Papierflieger auf seinen Schreibtisch surrten, und sich zu großen Vordrucken entfalteten. Blau diesmal. - "Unbefugte Zauberei Minderjähriger / Unentdeckte, minderjährige Magier" "Mir bleibt heute auch gar nichts erspart," dachte Drekker bei sich, und begann zu lesen: Endnoten Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. Kategorie:Selbst ausgedacht-Fanfiction Kategorie:Geschichten